The present invention relates generally to radio systems and more particularly to an improved back end for radio signal control and demodulation.
Radio systems are known in the art of communications between communication devices. One type of radio receives analog radio signals through an antenna where the analog signals are coupled to a front end of the radio. The front end communicates with back-end circuitry to assist the back-end to convert the received analog signal into audio or data information. The back-end is in many cases controlled in part by a micro-processor, micro-controller, or other type of processing circuitry.
As an analog radio signal passes through a communications channel, various signal impairments are introduced into the analog signal and interfere with desired radio outputs. This is true whether the analog radio signal is an amplitude modulated (AM) or frequency modulated (FM) signal. Those skilled in the art recognize the existence of signal impairments and past efforts to remove the impairments have not been completely satisfactory. A radio system that provides highly flexible, interactive digital control of an analog radio back-end would be cost effective and advantageous. Likewise, a system that accounts for diversity of signals and/or provides for selection of an analog back-end, a digital back-end, or both, would be cost effective and desirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.